


I'm Coming Out

by Stereksale7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, So many Stilinski family feels, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereksale7/pseuds/Stereksale7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post I saw that said:<br/>"When I came out to my family, I knew everyone was going to take it well so I decided to have some fun with it. Walked into the kitchen with two of my best friends (who are also bi), blasting Diana Ross's "I'm Coming Out" and carrying my cake."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could figure out how to link posts on here, but I can't aha.  
> Any mistakes are my own.

Stiles has known he was bisexual since he found out the meaning of the word. Well, _way_ before that actually, when a little 3 year old Stiles was infatuated with his preschool companion, Luke Bridgham, and his "pretty eyes". 

All of Stiles's friends knew he was bi, but, the problem, or well, sort of problem Stiles is facing is he hasn't told his Dad yet...

Its not like he was afraid that his Dad would reject him or something...he just hadn't gotten around to it.

On the other hand, his Mom, well his Mom probably knew after the first 10 minute rant she suffered through about Luke.

_"Mommy! Luke is so pretty! Like he's the prettiest! Boys can be pretty, right mom? Cos I think boys are just as pretty as girls, and Jackson says that's weird and I was all like 'Nu-uh buttface it isn't weird!', and we was like 'yeah huh, poopyhead that is s-"_

_"Stiles, sweetie, don't listen to Jackson, okay? Boys can like boys and girls can like girls, and either gender can like both, its not weird, it's okay, and just makes you the little squishy faced baby that Mommy loves!" Claudia exclaimed while squeezing Stiles's cheeks._

_Giggly, Stiles yelled "Mo-OM! Nooo!" While trying to wriggle out of her hands._

Feeling the same dull ache in his chest that he always felt when reminiscing on memories of his mother, even good ones, Stiles plotted how he should come out to his Dad; one: because he felt he deserved to know, and two: because he recently started dating resident Sourwolf, Derek Hale, and he wanted to get over the hurdle of coming out first before he dropped that information bomb on his Dad.

Idea popping into his head, Stiles dialed Scott's number with a smirk on his face.

* * *

John, tired after a long day's work, headed inside the house, took his shoes off, and plopped on the couch.

Sleep-addled mind slower than usual, he remembered that he did, in fact, have a son, and his Jeep was in the driveway, meaning he's home.

Calling out a "Stiles?", he was promptly greeted with the sound of his son's voice yelling "I'm in the kitchen Dad! Stay there!"

Answering with a quick "okay", John sat confused, wondering what his son was up to.

'Is it his birthday? No, that was last month... Is it Scott's birthday? No, that definitely passed too.... Is it  _my_ birthday?' John thought to himself, when suddenly, the rest of his thoughts were cut off with the sound of Diana Ross's "I'm Coming Out", steadily getting louder.

"What-" John said out loud, cut off by Stiles and Scott coming into the room, Scott holding the radio the song was coming from, and Stiles holding a...cake? 

"Hey Daddio, so...I've got something to tell ya..." Stiles said in a flourish, setting the cake down on the coffee table in front of John.

John noticed that the cake had a rainbow color scheme going on, and written on top in blue icing were the words "Bi the Way, I'm Kinda Gay" with a rainbow in the center.

Catching on to what Stiles was trying to say, John let out a quiet laugh, and got up and hugged his son tightly.

"So...you're okay with it?" Stiles asked tentatively, still locked in his father's embrace.

Pulling back from the hug, John looked Stiles in the face and earnestly said "Stiles, of course I am. I don't care who you love, as long as you're happy."

Traitorous tears threatening to fall, Stiles hugged his Father again, even tighter, and said "Love you Dad."

"Love you too son" John said, his own eyes becoming bleary.

Their moment, however, was broken with the sound of someone blowing their nose, loudly.

The two looked over at Scott, who was a blubbering, crying, mess.

Noticing their attention, Scott said an indignant "What?! It's just so touching."

Laughing, John and Stiles took Scott into a group hug, which was also ruined by John saying "So...is Scott here just for moral support...or are you two trying to kill two birds with one stone here and tell me you're together?"

Abruptly pulling back from the hug, Stiles and Scott gave John matching faces of disgust.

Gagging, Stiles exclaimed "God, Dad NO!" while Scott nodded along, also gagging.

"Okay, okay, just checking." John said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Why don't we have some of this cake, huh?" John said, cutting into it as Stiles's and Scott's affirmative sounds.

Sitting there, eating rainbow-colored cake with his Dad and his best friend, Stiles realized he couldn't be happier.

* * *

 

The next day, Stiles went to the cemetery and placed a rainbow-dyed rose on his mother's tombstone.

"I finally did it Mom, all because of your support."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Prompts/fic suggestions? Inbox me them, or tell me on my twitter! :D  
> @obroseyposeys  
> 


End file.
